


Covers for "Colstead and Remma" by Olivia Janae

by cfkaatje



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkaatje/pseuds/cfkaatje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's great to work for Olivia again! I made two covers for her SQ Big Bang Story "Colstead and Remma". The first cover handles the first 13 chapters of the story where Emma and her friends go to the Crime & Punishment Con in Anaheim. The second cover tells about the rest of the story when Emma returns home after the con and... no spoilers :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers for "Colstead and Remma" by Olivia Janae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colstead & Remma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656066) by [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae). 



 


End file.
